


sweet sixteen

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Blackmail, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Deceived, Denial, F/M, Fingering, Hurt feelings, Moral Dilemmas, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Teenage Belle, Tender Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, angsty sex, belle is 16teen, gold is a selfish bastard, questionable morals, unbeknownst to mr gold belle is underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Robert gold finds out that his girlfriend the woman he had been living with, the love of his life is only 16th! and the hurt and betatyal was blinding.





	sweet sixteen

"as you can see the redistribution of and liquidation of our partnership has all but been finalized,all that is needed is your signature regina." Robert gold said sliding the contract towards her.

"I think you will find them fair, more then fair actually." he continued with a frown.

"I disagree gold, I think you can do so much better." Regina mills countered with a knowing smile.

"still high and mighty dear, he said and shrugged his shoulders. life is full of disappointments dearie. now quit wasting my time and sign it." 

she met his look of irritation with a dark gleam in her eye. " I think not, you can and you will do better then this gold." she said lifting the paper with disdain. 

"and why would I do that? he asked with a smug grin. 

she laughed.

"that cute young thing that your seeing, what was her name belle? she really is something." she baited.

"belle, is none of your business." he warned. 

"how old is she again? gold." she pressed undeterred. 

"I warn you dearie, tread carefully." he all but snarled.

she met his glare with a villainous smile and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher.

"your girl, she's only 16teen gold." she taunted after taking a sip from the glass.

"your lying."

"am I? she challenged raising an perfectly manicured eyebrow and placed a copy of her birth certificate down on the table.

he eagerly picked up the certificate and glanced at it. "a forgery." he tossed the document back on the table.completely disregarding her claims.

"I thought you might say that, and this." she said taking a high school yearbook out of her bag and placing the book down on the table.

he looked down at the page she had turned to in disbelief. feeling sick to his stomach there was his belle! 

her smiling face beaming up at him from the poorly taken school photo. underlined most likely to succeed.

he looked up at his arch rival pleased expression at a complete loss for words,

"now, I believe we still have a deal to discuss." she stated smiling victoriously.

he slightly nodded his head in reply.

after the satisfying conclusion of her meeting with her former partner. Regina stepped out of the elevator with a small smile when she looked up and saw her sister and her young niece waiting for her in the lobby.

"well? zelena impatiently asked. 

"we got him." she announced and they squealed in delight as they huddled together.

 

after bowing down too all of Regina's demands Robert raced home fuming. she had lied to him. betrayed him! and worst of all regina had gotten one over him. and it was due to his own stupidity! he had allowed it to happen all cause of a pretty face. a fucking 16-teen year old face! he bitterly thought as a sharp pain pierced his chest. he loved her. god how he had loved her, he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel and she just may have cost him his company. his reputation. he could go to jail over this fuck. fuck! he cursed how could he have been so fucking stupid! 

once he reached his home he was prepared to confront the little liar with his carefully constructed words. his weapon of choice. he walked through the door of his home a home that he had shared with her for the past 3-months.

he found her in the living room.laying down on his sofa reading weathering Heights.she never looked this young to him before.this innocent. she looked up at him with those big blue eyes and smiled.

"hay, your home early? she said smiling up at him and abandoning her beloved book just for him.

he looked at her with a dazed expression and smiled back at her despite himself.

"yes." he simply replied. her eyes they looked so much older then she was.all of his indignant anger left him in a breath and he stared at the love of his life with tenderness.

"so you gonna tell me what happened today? she questioned.

he just shrugged there was no undoing it now. the bell had literally already be rung, he had slept with her. loved her lived with her. the damage was already irrevocably done and regina. regina would keep her smart mouth shut. 

"what are you reading? he asked smiling at her. 

"your really not going to tell me why your home so early." she pressed him. 

"somehow it dosnt seem quite so pressing." he said attempting to change the subject. 

she looked at him regarding him and give him a teasing grin.

and oh how he loved that teasing little grin, 

ignorance is bliss after all.

he retreated into the kitchen. taking off his suit jacket and waistcoat hanging both articles of clothing on the back of the kitchen chairs. he opened a bottle of red wine to calm his frayed nerves.she followed him into the kitchen.of course she would, he could practically feel her worried frown as she stood behind him. he sighed the pain in his chest subsiding as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

"I hate it when you get like this, all brooding. you can talk to me you know." she said. 

"I know." he replied pressing his lips and placing his hands on top of hers. holding her hands in place. 

the quandary was if he did.if he opened up and they address the issue then it would all be real.and he'd have to give her up. or just maybe his real moral dilemma was that he was a damn coward! lacking the courage to face reality.he was a just a selfish bastard, 

he poured himself a glass of wine and took her hand leading her back into the living room where he sat down on the sofa.stretching his legs out taking up most of the space. she gave him a pointed look and he gestured for her to sit in his lap.she happily burrowed into his embrace reclining against him as he wrapped his arms around her. he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and breath her in. while she continued to read her book they sat cuddled together in their own little world. 

the more he stared at her the more he loved her. he came to the painful realization that he couldn't live without her.she belonged to him now, 

through out the course of their tentatively relationship he had questioned why she was with him. he was old and far from handsome.

'an old stick in the mud' she often teased. the explanation he believed was his money. he is a very rich and lonely man after all. he was shocked to find that he didn't care, if she was after his money she would have it. anything she desired he would gladly lay at her feet so long as she didn't leave him. and now that the sting of betrayal had lessened he knew that he couldn't live without her.she was his, he thought something dark and possessive taking over him. 

he lovingly kissed the top of her head and she glance up at him with a loving smile before turning her attention back to her beloved book while she remained his beloved. almost unconsciously his hand moved under her blouse. stroking her breast through her bra while his other hand wondered down her waist slipping inside her jeans.she moaned but kept on reading her book as if his fingers weren't merrily making their way inside her. his movements were stillest as her tight pants left little room to move freely. she paused her reading to push down her skin tight pants permitting him access to her wet pussy.his three fingers eagerly slipped back inside her.her hips rose up as he pushed deeper, her breathe quickening as she neared her climax. she made noises of excitement grinding her hips in time with his thrusting fingers.

finally unable to continue reading her book she abandoned it and closed her eyes as she trembled in anticipation.her expression pure bliss. she grinded against his thrusting fingers until she came on his fingers making them slippery wet with her cum. 

he was now rock hard, breathing heavily she turned over and pulled off her top.he gazed up at her wonderstruck as she hovered above him in her wanton state. while his fingers fucked her he stared into her beautiful blue eyes enraptured by her. she broke apart by his hand alone. moaning loudly as she continued thrusting her hips against his fingers his other hand gripped her ass.squeezing her plump flesh.

"I want you! she moaned as she unzipped his pants.

looking up at his beauty he dumbly nodded his head and pulled his fingers out of quivering pussy.taking hold of her hips he lined them up. 

she cried out as he filled her with his hard cock.they moved awkwardly with their clothes inhibiting their movements.his vice like grip on her wiggling hips guiding their rhythm.

"I need you deeper! she cry out in frustration. pulling herself up and away from his throbbing cock.he made a undignified whiny noise at the loss of her warmth.she sat back on her knees repositioning herself. straddling him.he groaned as he slid even deeper into her pulsing pussy. she slowly rode his cock and he stared up at his beauty in a lust filled haze.her breasts bouncing in her sexy bra and his cock obscenely buried in her the titillating vision stealing his breath.she met his gaze and smiled sweetly at him an angel riding his cock.he made lewd noises of pleasure as her pussy clutched and spasmed around his throbbing cock.

"Robert! she cried out as she came and the sound of his name on her lips had undone him,he came hard inside her. holding her hips bruising her delicate flesh as he rocked into her.

"I love you." she said while he was still inside her.her voice hardly above a whisper.

he could only nod his head in reply.

she beamed at him and laid down on his chest.

"My heart, my life." he breathe into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea while watching the first wives club. hence, the sisterly bonding bit..


End file.
